


Whispering Too Loudly

by QueenGeekRose



Series: YouTuber  Fictions [8]
Category: Lord Minion 777 - Fandom, Muyskerm - Fandom, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Conventions, Friendship, Fun, Gaming, No Romance, a day in the life, panels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenGeekRose/pseuds/QueenGeekRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A just a quick for fun story about a fan (you) at a convention who meets their favorite YouTubers at a panel, when they sit too close to a nearby microphone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is written about PAX Prime 2016, which is several months from now, as I am writing this. I think all the Youtubers mentioned will be there, but it is a FICTION WORK, so maybe not... Also, as of when this is written, the official schedule of events is not finalized or posted, so things may not be on the days i am saying, but again FICTION. :) I may eventually come back and correct things, but probably not.
> 
> NO THIS IS NOT SEPTIPLIER.

It was time for PAX Prime 2016 and you were super excited. It was the first convention you had been to in years, your first gaming convention ever, and your favorite YouTube personalities were all going to be there. You even booked your hotel room early so you were able to afford to stay for the whole weekend. You had gotten your pass, your plane tickets, hotel reservations, and best friend and headed to Seattle for an amazing time. You had been pestering your friend so much you were afraid they were going to ditch you when you got there, just to get away from your incessant chatter about what you wanted to see, who you were going to try to get autographs from, and what you were going to buy. You were a little embarrassed by how much of a fan-girl you sounded like, even in your own head, but you couldn't help it. You had been saving up for this trip ever since you tried to watch the live stream on Twitch of PAX East and the audio died in the middle of the Markiplier and Friends panel. You had still watched the whole thing, bad audio or not, but you had vowed not to miss the chance to go to another convention if you possibly could. You had then immediately booked a room for PAX Prime 2016 and bought the pass as soon at it was available. Your family was so sick of listening to you talk about your trip that had stopped answering the phone when you called them for the past two weeks. Oh well, it would be the best trip of your life, or so you hoped. 

As soon as the plane landed, you rushed to the baggage claim rack and started looking for your two bags. You had your carry-on stuff, but you wanted to make sure your other bags were in your possession as soon as possible, so you could go check in to the hotel and grab some food somewhere. You were starved and your friend was getting cranky from lack of food as well. He never liked traveling, but he was excited for PAX as well. He was not much of a YouTube fan, but he was a gamer and web-comic fan, like you. He was hoping to go to some of the panels on game development and he told you he would go to one panel with you if you went to one with him. You had agreed after seeing that Jack, Mark, Bob, Wade, and Felix (That's JackSepticEye, Markiplier, Muyskerm, LordMinion777, and PewDiePie) had a panel on Saturday together. You finally saw your luggage coming around the carousel and you grabbed it, quickly setting it down on the wheels to roll out to the taxi you asked your friend to hail. You grabbed his bag too, and rolled all three bags out the door to the waiting cab. After loading the bags and telling the driver what hotel to go to, you settled back in your seat for just a moment before springing forward and staring out the windows. You were too excited to sit,still for long. Your friend just laughed softly and told you to calm down. You smiled at him and looked back out the window, watching Seattle roll by. You chatted excitedly to your friend about where he wanted to eat tonight as you pulled up to the hotel. Since neither of you were familiar with Seattle and your hotel was close to downtown, you had decided to walk around and explore a little after checking in and dropping off your bags. You had agreed that since you had both had the time off anyway and you (at least) had planned to land in Seattle a day before the convention started to get over any jet lag and site-see the city a little, that you both definitely did not want to waste the whole evening in the hotel. As you head back out, you agree to meet up in the lobby tonight at 10 pm. After all, you were here for the convention, and that started in the morning.

The next morning, after a nice breakfast at the hotel, you head over to the convention center. As you wait to be admitted, you go over the events for the day with your friend. He wants to go to a panel this evening, and you want to go to the signing this afternoon, but other than that neither of you has any plans. You decide to go to the game demo area first and see what looks good. Your friend decides he doesn't want to start there, so he will meet you after the signing. You made sure you had your bag and headed over to the game play demos as soon as they opened. After watching a few you walked over to where the lines were starting to form for signing and queued up with everyone else. You chatted with other fans and got to know a few other people in line and generally had a lot of fun as the day passed. You were even elected to go get food for a bunch of people while they held your place in line, so all of you could eat together and get some real food, instead of just snacks and water. The signing was amazing! You got to give people the presents you had made them and get autographs, a picture, and a quick hug. So awesome!!! Then it was time to meet back up with your friend from home and go to the panel he wants to see so much. You hope we can go back to the hotel after that and get some food. You're exhausted, starting to get cranky, and you are starved. 

Day two of the convention came earlier than you wished, but you were so excited your friend had to repeatedly tell you to calm down and breathe. At one point he told you he thought you looked like you were going to pee yourself if you didn't calm down, to which you just stuck out your tongue at him. You were practically bouncing with energy, enthusiasm, and excitement. You told your friend he could go look around for a little while, but to meet you at noon with lunch, so you could get in line for the panel late this afternoon. You knew they capped the lines and wanted to make darn sure you were going to be able to get in. as you watched him leave, you walked over to a few of the vendor tables to look at things and bought a few small items, adding them to your bag. You also walked to the food area and bought some drinks and snacks. You knew after the signing lines yesterday, waiting in lines was long, boring, and potentially dehydrating. You would need the extra energy and drinks. Fortunately, people were nice about bathroom breaks, especially if you were there with friends to hold your place. Things could have gotten ugly fast otherwise, even with the security and convention workers. So far all the people you had met at the convention were amazingly nice. It has been a blast. You hoped all the people you met today were equally nice. Time seemed to be playing tricks on you this morning. Every time you looked at a clock or your watch, time seemed to have jumped forward a lot, but the actual seconds and minutes seemed not to tick by at the normal rate. As noon approached, you walked back to the designated meetup area and quickly spotted your friend milling about in the crowd. You waved and called out to him. He spotted you and waved back, trying to wedge himself between a group of people and a wall. When you finally were able to get over to him, you grabbed your part of the meal he had brought and explained where you were going. He followed you. As you got to the area, you were not surprised to see the line had already started forming for the panel. Your friend however, was completely floored and said as much. You grinned at him and told him you were a little surprised that the line wasn't already longer actually. You were in the first forty or so people. Since you knew what to expect, you had planned ahead. You introduced yourself to the group of people just ahead of you since they seemed friendly and asked the line enforcer if it would be okay if all of you sat on the floor and played a game of cards. The enforcer grinned and nodded. She was one of the people who had helped with the signing yesterday and you had talked to her then for quite a while. You asked your new friends if they wanted to play Apples to Apples, Cards Against Humanity, or a regular card game, since you had brought all three in your bag. (I told you, you were prepared for the line!) You all agreed to Cards Against Humanity. The afternoon passed far more quickly that you had expected and you formed some solid friendships with some new people. Several people in line behind you had joined the game and you had pretty close to twenty people playing, while some of the people in the crowd ahead and behind that were cheering different people on or booing and cheering at the answers played. It was the most fun you had had in ages. Your friend, who had somehow managed to get separated from you in the group of players on the floor, yelled over that you were a mad genius for bringing the game and you smirked, stood up, and took a bow. He applauded, as did most of the rest of the players. The enforcer even stated she was going to recommend to the organizers that this was an excellent way to keep the lines in order, and since we were in a hallway out of traffic, no one was being blocked from any events. She would recommend that they help plan this type of thing for the future. You grinned and reached in your bag for a bottle of iced tea and a bag of chips. Your friend asked you to toss him some too, which you did happily.


	2. The Panel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens at the panel...

When it was finally time for people to be let in for the panel, you were ready. As much fun as waiting in the line had been (actually, that wasn't even a sarcastic thought!), you wanted to go in, sit, and see the guys. You hoped that being that far up in the line would mean you had a good seat, but you weren't sure how this worked. As it turned out, the front row was reserved for guests of the panel, but pretty much everywhere else was available. You grabbed your friend and sat down on the outer edge of the third row back, letting him have the aisle seat. The group who had been right behind you, who played Cards Against Humanities with you, sat down next to you. You smiled at them and chatted while everyone else was seated and you waited for the main event. You failed to notice the camera and sound equipment being rolled in and setup just behind you. You did glance up at one point a see there was a boom mic swung out over where you were sitting, but you didn't really focus on it, figuring it was for the stage. They wouldn't have a microphone setup to pick up crowd noises, that would be dumb, especially since they had trouble with the sound at Mark's panel at PAX East just that spring! You noticed there were a lot of sound men around, checking the equipment and doing little tests. You continued to chat with your friends and ignored the activities. Little did you know what others were hearing...

Back stage, the sound equipment was being run through the most rigorous testing possible, while the panelists were being hooked up to the microphones they would all be using during the panel. Since the portable mics were different that what they had used before, the guys all needed to get used to the feel of them and get the placement of the lapel clips adjusted, the batteries checked, and the wires adjusted a few times. Once all of that was arranged, the boys all got the earpieces they were to wear, so they could hear the stage direction, backstage staff, and the sound output from the crowd mics. Jack was the first one done and was fiddling with the channel switching when he hear a lively discussion in the audience that caught his attention. A woman was discussing a game of Cards Against Humanity with a bunch of guys and joking about the "best" plays of the day. Jack grinned and noted the channel to tell Mark, Bob, Wade, and Felix as soon as they were setup. this woman was really funny and it sounded like an epic game! As the other guys finished getting prepped, Jack walked over and told them about the chat and one by one they all tuned in. Felix laughed out loud at some of the discussed plays, causing a crack of laughter to ring out, audible even to the audience. There was a sudden hush in the auditorium as anticipation filled the air. The crowd seemed to think it was time to start the show! Jack elbowed Felix, grinning. He then signaled the sound guys to turn the mics off for a minute. When they did, one of them rushed over to apologize, but Mark waved him off. All five panelists then leaned in toward each other and started whispering. After a few minutes, they all nodded to each other and went to talk to the stage crew. The panel was set to start in less than five minutes. 

Meanwhile, you knew nothing about what was going on backstage. You continued to chat with the group and just like everyone else, you went silent and stared intently when the bark of laughter rang out. You wondered idly to yourself who was laughing. I sounded like it might have been PewDiePie, but you weren't sure. When nothing else happened, everyone in the audience kind of eased back into small, quiet conversations, keeping one eye on the stage and one ear open for sounds of the show starting. Your group was close to the stage, so you were all speculating as to who laughed, why, and what would make them laugh that loudly. Several of the guys in the group were suggesting outrageous and utterly absurd theories. You kept quiet for a few minutes then suddenly suggested that maybe they were playing a game. Everyone in the group lit upon that idea and began suggesting games that could have caused that reaction. Finally the house lights dimmed twice and went down to half lit, signaling the to the audience the panel was starting. Just then, over the speakers, Mark's voice came ringing out, announcing the panelists. Felix was brought out first, and he waved and smiled to the crowd, offering his typical "What's up, bros?" before sitting down on the right corner of the couch on stage. The crowd cheered wildly and loudly, you included. Bob was next. He too, waved and smiled before sitting down in the chair on the left hand side of the couch. The crowd was a little quieter for him, which was not surprising, since he was not nearly as well known, although your cheering had not decreased in volume. Next came Wade, who waved, walked a goofy walk, and grinned at the audience before yelling out a quick "Hi guys!" and sitting down in the other chair, opposite Bob and next to Felix. The cheering continued loudly, although, again not quite as loudly as for Felix. Mark seemed to be waiting for a lull in the audience cheers before continuing. When it came a few seconds later, he announced Jack and the audience erupted once more. You cheered harder and louder than for anyone else so far and your friend looked at you sideways and grinned. You continued to cheer and applaud, sticking your tongue out at him and crossing your eyes to tell him to shut up. Jack ran out, waving and smiling, before offering a "High fives," *whapish* *whapish* to the audience and sitting down in the center of the couch, next to Felix. After the cheers had died down a little Mark came out. You cheered loudly again along with everyone else. Mark greeted the audience with his traditional "Hello, everybody. My name is Markiplier", before he too sat on the couch next to Jack and Bob. After the crowd settled back down, Mark read out the announcements that had been given to him about emergency exits, what to do in case of an emergency, as so on. He then asked if people wanted to see the group play a game. The resounding "yes" from the crowd made all five men grin. You sat back, getting comfortable, knowing you were in for a fun, lively experience. 

As your favorite Youtubers played on stage, you couldn't help making an occasional whispered comment to one of your friends, whether it was explaining to your friend from home who was who and what they were doing, or a comment about something going on to one of your new friends from the convention. You tried to be quiet enough that no one else could hear you, but a few people behind you could apparently hear your comments and laughed a several of them. As the game continued and your friend seemed to understand more of what was going on, your comments got a little more comical and frequent, although they were no louder. No one appeared to notice from stage, or so you thought. You didn't know the stage crew had been instructed to keep a mic on your group and patch it through to the panel onstage. You didn't know you were entertaining the backstage crew or that anyone other than your friends would ever know anything you said. You did notice Mark and Jack looking around the audience from time to time, as though searching for someone, and Felix watching the microphone boom operators closely. It didn't really seem out of the ordinary to you, because you had never been to a live panel and didn't know how the crowd interaction was supposed to go. When the guys on stage finished playing the game, Mark announced that they were going to answer a limited number of questions from the audience, so if anyone had a question to find the people holding the portable microphones, scattered around the room. The lights in the main auditorium came back up and the audience began to move. Before any questions started however, Mark, Felix, and Jack all asked the audience several times if anyone had any proposals that they needed to do. There were three of them, and after the couples were settled (two said yes and one said maybe), the audience questions began. As the proposals were ending and before the questions started, you grinningly explained to your friend about Jack's proposal to Mark onstage in a previous panel. Suddenly, Wade started cracking up and had to grab his water suddenly. Everyone in the audience looked concerned, but Jack and Mark just glared at him. What had happened? Was Wade okay?

The panel resumed with audience questions as soon as it was clear Wade was alright. Several people asked him what had happened and he just waved it off that he had had a funny thought. There were the usual questions for everyone, including all the fan shipping of Septiplier, which you explained to your friend who just looked confused. He said he didn't get it, and you told him you agreed, although you could see why it had happened. Some of your new friends chimed in with a "Hush. Septiplier is real and we totally ship it." comment, which just made you roll your eyes. Jack and Mark were clearly just best friends, which is what you told people whenever it came up. The Q and A session lasted for nearly half an hour before Mark finally called out that he was being told they had to wrap it up now. He called for the final question and the group answered it. They then left the stage and people started filing out slowly and orderly to let the next group take the stage. You looked at your friends, asking them how they enjoyed it as you gathered your belongings to go. Everyone agreed it was an awesome show, even your friend who wasn't into YouTube. He said he may have to start watching some of these guys with you. You smiled and said "I told you so!" before turning back and double checking you hadn't forgotten anything. It was almost to your section to start clearing out. Suddenly you felt a hand tap you on the shoulder. You turned to see one of the event volunteers ask you and your group to wait a few moments. you look at your friends, a little worried and confused, but agree. you didn't want anyone to get in trouble, and hoped you weren't too noisy during the panel. You chewed on your lip as you shared worried glances with your friends, and the waiting was killing you. Finally, the volunteer came back and asked the group to follow him. Where was he going to take you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff-hanger anyone? 
> 
> This fiction was originally only supposed to be a one-shot and done, but as I was writing it, I felt the need to break it up a bit so it would have better flow. The last part is the reactions to what happens here and the consequences. It should be up either tomorrow or the next day, depending on whether I switch back to my other fiction and push another chapter of that first or not. (I try to get a chapter or work of SOMETHING out everyday, if I can.)
> 
> Have a great day everyone. :)


	3. Consequences...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the guys and are suddenly faced with reactions to comments you made during the panel. What do you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Woohoo!

As you followed the volunteer, you couldn't help wondering where you were going. Were you in trouble? Did someone complain? Did this have something to do with the CAH game before the panel? The questions swirled through your head as you walked into a private room down the hallway, away from the main floor and other events. This room seemed almost like a small conference room or office and you and your friends sat down in the indicated chairs, looking at each other nervously. The volunteer then asked if anyone wanted anything to drink and when all of you declined they stepped out of the room. After several seconds of quiet you look at your friend and ask if he is okay. He looks over at you and nods. No one else says anything. Finally, you all hear voices in the hall. Unfortunately, they walk right past, and the tension in the room begins to rise again until you hear a voice call out "Wait, you guys walked right past the door!" It sounded like the volunteer who had lead you to this room. You all turn to face the door, unconsciously holding your breath, which rushes out of all of you when Jack steps in the room, followed closely by Bob and Wade! They grin at the stunned reactions on all of your faces. Wade sticks his head out the door and waves his hand, calling to someone "They're in here guys!" In walks Mark and Felix. One of your new friends actually faints. Someone else starts to hyperventilate. You have to check yourself to make sure it isn't you. 

As everyone crowds in the room and then gets settled in seats, you and your friend exchange glances. He looks confused and you are sure you do as well. Finally, Mark speaks up. "So you are probably wondering why you were pulled aside from the crowd like this." Your group nods slowly. Mark continues "While we were getting setup for the panel, the audio technicians were testing the microphones. You probably saw them." Another group nod. "What you didn't know is we were getting our microphones and headsets setup up then as well and we heard your discussion. We thought you sounded like a fun group, so we had the audio guys leave a mic on you during the show and left our mics on a channel to hear you. Your commentary was great! We loved almost everything. Especially since we know mostly who was talking." You blush very red. Why did you have to be the only woman in the room?

Jack turned to you and asked "Who were you explaining things to during the panel?"

You cleared your throat nervously and pointed to your friend. You then explained he was not a big YouTube fan, but was interested in gaming and webcomics and that you had dragged him along to the panel with you. He ducked his head, blushing, and mumbled something no one understood. Felix turned to you and him and said "Is this the voice at the end who said he might have to start watching some of this junk with you?" You grinned and nodded as he ducked even lower in his chair, slowly nodding and blushing even brighter. 

Just then Wade cut in and said "You know we never got anyone's names here. Do you mind introducing yourselves?" We all went around the table and introduced ourselves to the YouTubers. Afterwards, Wade said "Hey, [y/n], you almost made me give us away with several of your comments." Bob chuckled and added "Yeah, Wade started laughing when you were explaining the proposal thing and I thought for sure someone would say something to give us away." Your eyes got huge for a second as you realized what he meant. Then you blushed a brilliant scarlet, groaned softly, and hid your face behind your hands. They had heard you explaining Septiplier. Oh. My. Gawd! 

Jack, Felix, and Mark must have known what brought that blush and groan on, because they laughed. Jack even thanked you for standing up to people about Septiplier. Your friends looked embarrassed as they realized they too must have been heard. As the YouTubers talked to the group, you all calmed down a bit and got to know each other. In a few minutes, Mandy, Molly, Marzia, and Signe came into the room as well. They announced they had gotten tired of waiting and asked to be shown back to the room by the same volunteer who had brought everyone else back. The women looked at the table and suddenly grinned at you. They introduced themselves, in case anyone didn't know who they were, and Signe said "So you were the one making us crack up while the guys were on stage. You were much more funny than they were." Jack winked at you and stuck out his tongue at his girlfriend as everyone laughed.

The group made room for the women to join them at the table, with Signe and Marzia sitting on Jack's and Felix's laps, Mandy pulling up one of the extra chairs and sitting next to Bob, and Molly just coming over and hugging Wade around the shoulders and leaning over him. The YouTubers made sure to include their significant others in the discussion, which lead back to the CAH game before the panel. Mark wanted to know how that happened and who's idea it was. You blushed as all your friends pointed to you. You explained that you had been to conventions before, although not recently and had noticed there was always downtime, so you had decided to pack some items in your bag to make the time go faster. You pulled your bag out to show them when Wade yelled out "Hey! I remember you from the signing now. I recognize that bag. You made me the awesome scarf with my logo! And you gave Bob one with his logo. I think you gave Jack and Mark something too." 

Jack said "Yeah. Now I remember that too. You gave me the Septic Eye Sam blanket and Mark got one with the Tiny Box Tim! Those were really cool." Signe and Mark nodded and Signe said "Jack showed that to me and I took it back to the hotel yesterday. We used it last night even." 

Felix looked slightly stunned and turned to you as though you had just kicked his puppy. "What nothing for me?" You reached in your bag and pulled out a hat and scarf with the bro-fist on them and handed them over. Marzia laughed at Felix and said "Now don't you feel guilty." Felix was too busy admiring your work to pay much attention to Marzia's teasing comment. Everyone laughed as one of the event coordinators came in to check that everything was all right. When he left, your stomach gave an audible rumble, which you ignored, but everyone overheard. You got several raised eyebrows aimed at you. Finally you said you needed to go get some food soon. The others in your group agreed and you were getting up to leave when suddenly you were all invited to go eat with the YouTubers! 

You and your friends agreed right away and you all slipped out to go find a restaurant. As you walked down the block, several options were called out and discarded, until someone suggested a little pub that was right across from you. Everyone agreed and you all headed in. As soon as you were seated, Felix and Mark looked at you. Finally, Mark asked you if you had a YouTube channel of your own. You shook you head slowly. Felix told you that you should definitely start one up. Jack, Wade, and Bob nodded. Bob even said "You are really funny [y/n]. You would do really well. Plus you were good at explaining things. you could definitely do an awesome game play channel if you wanted." You blushed a little again and your friends all chimed in with encouragement. Finally you agreed to set one up. 

Mark said "Good. Put up a vlog post first thing about what has been going on at the convention. I'll give you a shout-out on my channel as soon as I get back and you are up and running. I want to do some collabs with you too." Felix said "Me too." Bob nodded. Wade, who hadn't been paying attention suddenly looked up and said "What?", which made Mark comment "Dammit Wade!", much to everyone's amusement. Jack grabbed his phone and made you add your information as a contact and put your Skype handle in as well so he could set up a time to collab too. Wade eventually caught on and wanted in on it too. Contact information was exchanged and your phone suddenly became the most popular device at the table. All your new friends wanted to add their info, the YouTubers all wanted to add you, and even the ladies wanted to add you so they could chat with you later. By the time the meal was over you were feeling a bit overwhelmed. Signe and Molly seemed to notice this and asked if you were alright. You said yes, but that you were getting really tired. You excused yourself from the group and went to the restroom. When you came back to finish your meal and get the check, you found someone else had already gotten it and your friend was holding your your leftovers in a box for you by the door.

As you headed back to your hotel room, exhaustion hit you in a wave. Fortunately, you were very close by, and you were able to get to your room before collapsing into a heap on the bed. You weren't really sleepy, just physically wiped out and emotionally drained. You decided to get out your laptop from your bag and go ahead and start a channel on YouTube right then. Your laptop had a small, built in camera, which should be good enough to film a vlog about PAX. As you got to work, you realized you have no idea how to render the video or what editing software you might need. You had plugged in you phone as soon as you got in the room, so you scooted over to grab it and send out a quick text. You then noticed that you had been added to a group chat. It was everyone from dinner. You grinned and posted your problem and the name of your new channel. You got an immediate response from Mark and Jack. They both said you probably would need to edit the vlog too much and gave recommendations for software. Felix posted a few minutes later with what he used and what he recommended for video capture and a good, inexpensive camera. You thanked them all and said you were going to sleep now and you would talk to them soon. As you turned off the screen, you saw several good nights messages posted. You smiled and crawled under the covers. You dragged your laptop up next to you, watched your video once, and decided it really didn't need editing. You posted it as it was, shut your laptop off, and fell asleep smiling.

The next day was the final day of the convention, and you wanted to go see everything you hadn't gotten around to yet. Before you got there however, you decided to make a run to the nearest electronics store and pick up a handheld camera to vlog right from the convention. Later, as you wandered PAX Prime, you got several text messages, which you stopped and responded to as they came in. You had a great day not really doing anything but relaxing and exploring. As you headed back to your hotel room, you thought about all your experiences here and wondered how this was going to impact your life from here forward. Well, that was a question for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I really didn't have any plans to make this as long as it ended up being. Hopefully it makes sense and isn't too wordy. Sorry for any mistakes. If anyone wants to see more YouTuber fictions let me know, either in the comments or by leaving kudos. 
> 
> Have a lovely day!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick fan fiction that came to me while I was writing my other fiction (not a fanfic, but it is on this site, if you want to check it out). Probably just going to be a one shot, or a series of one-shots depending on where this goes and if you all like it. No romance here (at least in this story, maybe if it becomes a series *wink, wink* and I have time). Leave a comment if you want to see more or have a request, or a kudos if you liked it and want me to know. Have a lovely day!


End file.
